Through Marlene's Eyes
by XJenny9
Summary: The complicated and frustrating relationship of Cloud and Tifa through Marlene's innocent eyes. But will something happen to help nudge the two towards love?


**Disclaimer:** I most definitely do_ not_ own any of the characters from FFVII, nor FFVII itself.

**Author's note:** I know, ANOTHER one-shot. I thought it might be fun to write from a more innocent perspective this time.

Marlene watched Tifa smile at the man in front of her as she filled his empty glass with beer. The only problem was that the man she was smiling so graciously at wasn't who it should have been. It was Johnny she was smiling at, when it should have been Cloud, or at least that's what Marlene thought.

Why did Cloud have to be so blind, or at least pretend to be? Marlene just didn't understand it. She didn't understand why the two carefully avoided their _obvious_ love for each other. She didn't understand why Cloud stared daggers at any man who even glanced at Tifa, but then didn't make a move himself. It's not like Marlene was ignorant either, but she just couldn't understand the reason for Cloud's extensively long stares but reserved actions toward the brunette. Sometimes, if Marlene thought about these things for too long, she got slightly annoyed. And right now was one of those times.

Marlene's face scrunched together tightly as she thought about the one thing that got on her nerves so easily. Cloud noticed she looked upset and slid into the booth next to her.

"What's wrong?" Marlene wondered how he could be so caring towards the children and so cold to Tifa. It never seemed to bother Tifa though, and that was something Marlene admired about her wonderful make-shift mother.

"Nothing," Marlene huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and avoided all eye contact with the blonde.

Cloud sighed. "Well if you say so." He nodded and stood up. Marlene watched him as he walked over to the bar and exchanged a few words with Tifa. She nodded and smiled at him, a warmer smile than she had previously shown to Johnny. Cloud started to walk up the steps but turned around when Tifa called his name.

"See you tonight Cloud." The beautiful brunette smiled his way once again, which Cloud only nodded to and continued walking up the steps. A few moments later Cloud was back downstairs, keys jingling in his pocket. Marlene heard the sound of a door close and Fenrir's engine start up.

After a few moments of watching Tifa, Marlene made her way over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. The bar was relatively empty at this time of the day, considering only a few booths were filled. Johnny had left a little bit after Cloud did, probably going back to take care of his own bar. Now only Tifa and Marlene were left, enjoying each others company.

"I'll have one beer please" Marlene deepened her voice and tried to make herself look tough. Tifa laughed as she eyed the young girl.

"I'll have to see some I.D. first young lady." Putting her hands on her hips, Tifa gave her a stern look. Marlene giggled when she saw Tifa, but once again, there was that _same _thought coming back.

What was Cloud missing? Could he not see how pretty and smart and funny Tifa was? Could he not see how perfect she was? Or _did_ he see it? And if he did, why didn't he do anything about it? Couldn't he see how Tifa loved him no matter what? Why didn't he just sweep her off her feet and kiss her already? What was wrong with Cloud Strife?!

Marlene could feel the anger building inside her, and politely excused herself from the bar. She walked up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door loudly.

After a few hours of sitting around in her room with nothing to do, Marlene was bored as can be and not too happy with her current situation either. Considering it was almost 12 am, the bar had been closed for a few hours and Cloud _still_ wasn't home yet. Denzel was probably in his room sleeping and Marlene knew better then to wake him. Tifa had taken a shower and was probably out by now, since Marlene had heard the water shut off a few minutes ago.

What to do, what to do? With too much on her mind to go to bed, Marlene stood up and started walking to her door when she was stopped by the sound of a faint rumbling noise in the distance. As it got louder, she recognized the familiar sound of an engine and the even more familiar sound of it pulling into their garage. Soon after the engine stopped, a door closed and the steady beat of boots clunking up the stairs could be heard.

Marlene jumped back into bed, worried that a tired but caring Cloud might check on her. But he walked right past her door, Denzel's and his own. His own? Didn't Cloud usually come home and go straight to bed? But there was no time to think, for Cloud had just stopped outside of Tifa's room!

As she got out of bed and crept towards the door, Marlene mentally thanked herself for staying up this late. Peeking her small head around the corner of her door, she saw Cloud standing outside the door to Tifa's room. He scratched his head, looking nervous, before he finally opened the door and entered her room. Marlene stood there wondering what was going on, before she finally realized something very important.

Hadn't Tifa just gotten out of the show-

"CLOUD!" Tifa's loud scream made Marlene jump.

"TIFA! I-I... Uhhhh..."

"Cloud PLEASE cover your eyes! Oh where did I throw that towel?!"

"Uhh... sorry Tifa. I-I must've walked into the uhh... wrong room." But Marlene knew that was a lie. She had _seen _him standing outside of Tifa's room, unsure about whether or not to go in. Cloud knew very well who's room was who's and it was no mistake he walked into Tifa's tonight.

A very frantic Cloud rushed out of the room before closing the door behind him. Even in the dim light, Marlene could see that he was blushing furiously, which made her giggle softly. He stood silently for a moment before turning around and looking at the door, as if he could see through it. Marlene took this as her opportunity to creep back into her own room and carefully shut the door. She heard Cloud's soft footsteps as he made his way back to his room.

Marlene went to sit on her bed, only to realize how tired she was. Laying back and pulling the covers up to her chin, she couldn't help but replay the recent event over again in her head.

When she thought back and replayed Cloud's words in her head again, she didn't recall him sounding very apologetic.

"How rude! Cloud just walked in on Tifa and isn't even that sorry about it" Marlene shook her head as she thought about this. But being only six years-old, the thought of Cloud actually _enjoying _the sight he saw went right over her head.

She laid in her bed, gazing up at the ceiling above her, wondering what might happen next. Will the two finally give into their love for each other? Marlene really hoped so, for both Cloud and Tifa's sake. Maybe then Cloud could stop pretending not to care about the beautiful brunette and Tifa could finally give into her feelings for the silly chocobo-head. Oh Marlene _really _hoped so! She was happy at least _something_ was finally happening.

And even though she knew that Cloud and Tifa had always been close friends and nothing more, from what she just witnessed she couldn't help but wonder if that was about to change.

**Author's note:** There you go! Cloud and Tifa's frustrating relationship through the young eyes of Marlene. Hope you liked it!


End file.
